


the taste that your lips allow

by niallcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallcentric/pseuds/niallcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tilted his head back to give Niall more access and the blonde smirked through the haze. There was more of Niall’s saliva on Harry’s skin than alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this happened because of that video of them doing karaoke at the MSG after party. Harry and Niall were all over each other and I'm so done. It's short but I couldn't get it out of my head.

Niall latched onto Harry, clinging to his shirt like his life depended on it as he tried to keep himself upright. There was a dull buzzing between his temples that wasn’t unpleasant but it kept fucking with his equilibrium and Harry’s body was the closest thing he could reach. It radiated warmth and made his stomach feel fuzzy the closer he got to it. And since Harry wasn’t complaining, he moved closer until there was no space between them. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was belting out the lyrics to some random pop song that had the bass pulsing in Niall’s ears. Even though Niall wasn’t all there, he was coherent enough to know that none of the lyrics were right. He tried mumbling this into Harry’s shirt sleeve but it was drowned out by Harry shouting the chorus (the wrong chorus) and bouncing all over the place and ultimately, away from Niall.

“Shit,” he caught himself on the table next to him and squinted his eyes open, giggling without really meaning to as the world around him came back into focus. Sort of.

He leaned against the table and watched with cloudy vision as his boyfriend wiggled his bum and belted the opening lyrics to “Like A Virgin” because apparently the previous song was over. Harry’s glassy and bright eyes caught sight of him and he scampered forward in a sort of jagged line and held his hand out.

“C’mon Ni-all,” he grinned wildly, somehow turning Niall’s name into two words. “Sing with me!”

He rocked his hips forward, the denim fabric of his jeans brushing against Niall’s as he ran his free hand down his chest. He was going for sexy but it only made Niall laugh as Harry’s eyes drooped. _"Like a virgin,"_ he pinched one of his nipples and Niall’s laugh echoed a bit into Harry’s microphone. _"Touched for the very first time!"_

It became too much of an effort to hold himself up so he slumped forward, chest to chest against Niall and their eyes locked, shining with mirth. _"Like a viiiiiiiirgin,"_ he continued, off-key and shaky as he tried to keep his laughter at bay. Niall could barely stand it, and if Harry wasn’t practically laying on him, he’d be clutching his stomach. _“When your heart beats next to mine,”_ his curly hair tickled Niall’s nose as his lips brushed against his ear. _"Gonna give you all my love, boy..."_

Niall bit his lip, smiling until his cheeks ached and pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s head. The song continued in the background, Ed picking up the lyrics when he realized Harry was lost for good in Niall’s embrace.

Niall ran his hand down Harry’s side, the cotton material of Harry’s shirt tickling his skin as Niall pressed into it. With his other hand, he reached behind him to grab a forgotten shot glass. He felt Harry’s warm breath on his ear and he jumped, spilling some of the vodka as Harry’s big hands squeezed his hips.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed, pulling away to see the liquid running down his neck and chest and dampening his shirt. Niall wetted his lips, watching the drops trail down his boyfriend’s tanned skin and disappearing beneath the white v-neck. He hummed and leaned forward, closing his lips over Harry’s collarbone and pressing his tongue against the wet skin. Harry’s grip loosened as he relaxed into the touch, letting Niall do what he pleased.

He felt the burn on his tongue – whether it was from the alcohol or that flushed, hot skin, he couldn’t tell – as he licked Harry clean. His tongue ran along the side of his neck and Harry shivered when he took an earlobe into his mouth.

“Don’t—ahh,” he hissed when Niall sucked on the flesh. “Don’t think there’s any vodka there, love.”

Niall hummed again and the vibrations ignited goosebumps all down Harry’s arms and his spine quivered. Harry tasted good. “Might eat you,” he muttered.

“Mmm,” was Harry’s response. He tilted his head back to give Niall more access and the blonde smirked through the haze. There was more of Niall’s saliva on Harry’s skin than alcohol.

“You love this,” he said quietly, blowing on the wet skin that had been sucked raw.

“Love your mouth,” Harry replied.

Niall grinned and lifted the shot glass he forgot he’d been holding and tapped the rim to Harry’s pink lips. Harry opened his mouth obediently to accept what was left of it and Niall purposely missed a bit, letting it dribble down Harry’s chin. Niall blindly sat the glass down somewhere behind him before stroking his finger down Harry’s throat, feeling as Harry swallowed. He nipped a bit at the skin there before looking up at Harry who was watching him with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown so wide there was nothing but a thin ring of green.

Holding the gaze, he took Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it until it was properly red.

“Fuck,” Harry rasped before bringing their lips together. Niall greedily explored Harry’s warm mouth, tasting the vodka on his tongue and lapping up whatever was left. Harry moaned and traced the hem of Niall’s trousers slowly to the back before gliding down to squeeze his ass and pull their hips together.

Niall squeaked and it was Harry’s turn to smirk.

They pulled away a bit and Niall whimpered, nuzzling Harry’s throat kittenishly once more before a pair of arms latched tightly around his waist and swayed them from side to side, the song coming to a close as Harry lowly whispered the final words into Niall’s ear, _"Can’t you hear my heart beat for the very first time?"_

Niall shuddered.


End file.
